Minimally invasive medical procedures typically involve introducing certain instruments, such as endoscopic devices or catheters, into a patient's body through natural body openings or through percutaneous incisions. These instruments may then be urged distally through cavities in the body to a desired site. At the location, various medical devices, such as suction pumps, cauterization tools, graspers, clippers, lasers, baskets, lithotripters, forceps, biopsy devices, or snares, may be inserted through the introducers, e.g., catheters or endoscopic devices, allowing operators to perform procedures within the patient's body without causing massive trauma.
For these procedures, multiple devices are sometimes required. For example, for a polyp dissection procedure, a dissection tool, such as a cautery hook, and a retraction device may be required. Surgeons may insert a cautery hook, e.g., into the patient's body to dissect tissue. Subsequently, the cautery hook may be retracted and replaced by a retraction device. Changing devices during the procedure, however, may inadvertently change the location of the distal end of the endoscopic device. Excessive time is then required to determine the original location and retract the dissected tissue. If the operator cannot find the exact location, the dissected tissue may remain within the patient's body, increasing the likelihood of infection. Further, replacing and relocating devices may increase procedure time and, therefore, procedure cost.
Thus, there exists a need to minimize the need to exchange devices, allowing operators to conduct safer, quicker, and more efficient medical procedures.